Spring Break
by blackbeltchic
Summary: Dawn invites Buffy to come spend a week in the hot sun of Miami with her and her three friends, as a relaxing get away. But can Buffy really get away from the perils that is her life as the slayer, and her heart?
1. Part One

Title: Spring Break

Author: blackbeltchic

Disclaimer: In no way, shape or form do I own the characters. They belong to the evil genius whose code name is Joss Whedon.

Posted: September 20th, 2004

Author's notes: The idea came to me after reading one of those trashy teen romance novels. The series is... Love Stories, I think? Anyway, that's where the idea came from.

Oh, and I've learned the reasoning behind why my separators have been taken out, so they've asked me to use different ones, since they refuse to change it. So now I have new dividers. And they show my moods!

:P :P :P :P :P

"Come on, Buffy! It'll be fun!"

"I don't know, Dawn..."

"Please? I never see you anymore."

She laughed, "That's what college is all about, Dawn."

"Have you ever been to Miami?"

"No...But why would you want to hang with your party pooping sister when you could be picking up hot guys?"

"Because my sister is still young, hot, and she doesn't get out as much as she used to. Please?"

She was skeptical," You think I'm hot?"

"No, but all of my guy friends do. They practically drool over the pic I have of you," she switched tactics, "I bet they're be a lot of vampires and other oogly boogly creatures waiting to prey on the unsuspecting, young flesh."

She sighed, and her sister knew she had won, "Fine, but if anyone asks, you dragged me there. It's not exactly a place for a 25 year old."

"Just keep telling yourself that. And bring your credit cards!"

:P :P :P

Dawn met her at the airport, and as Buffy stepped out into the bright Florida sun, she had to admit that maybe this was what she needed to get out of her slump.

"Angie's grandparents have a beach house they're letting us over run. I've convinced the girls you aren't a parental figure, so don't prove me wrong," Dawn lectured as she swung her sister's luggage into a shiny red convertible.

"Nice wheels."

"The perks of knowing a big business man who just happens to run one of the biggest companies in the world," she shrugged, "I hit Giles up for money. Besides, I like traveling in style. No more buses."

She chuckled as she got into the low-slung car. They certainly traveled in style. Buffy's hair was a tangled mess by the time they reached the beach house, but she had caught some admiring stares in her low cut black spaghetti strap tank top. Her tan wasn't what it could be, but this was all about the beach, right?

"Ok, intros. Everyone, this is Buffy. Buffy, this is Angie, Rox, and Cookie."

Buffy tried to hide a smirk; "Is that your real name?" she couldn't help but ask. Dawn sent her a look like, 'they can ask you the same thing.'

"Nah, de boys think she's sweet like cookie dough," Rox laughed, and the others laughed with her, with a couple prods and pokes. It was an innocent enough remark, but it hit a chord, and Buffy frowned.

Dawn noticed her sister's mood, "Uh, Buffy, let me show you to the room." She followed Dawn down the hall, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Dawn stared at her skeptically, "Something to do with Angel?" She saw her sister's surprised face, "You have Angel face."

Buffy sighed, "It's something I once said to him. It's no big deal."

"You have to move on, Buffy. Spike's gone, and Angel's out of the picture. That's why I dragged you along." They entered a smallish room with two beds, "I managed to talk them into sticking up with a sliding door."

"Hey, Dawn, we're beach bound," Angie stuck her head through the open door.

"Ok, uh, Buffy, get settled, and catch up." She looked at her friend and grinned, "We'll be by the volley ball court," she almost gushed, and Buffy raised her eyebrows at her sister. Dawn quickly changed and left.

"Move on, sure. That's easy for you to say," Buffy sighed, rubbing the silver cross she wore.


	2. Part Two

Spring Break

Part Two

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

Posted: September 23, 2004

Reader Reviews:

The Mardog: Cancun? Not exactly...more like Miami, but then I've never been to either...and not too sure about the killing either....

Queen Boadicea: Hey, it's not that bad...it might be hell right now, but it gets better...Would I leave her in a hell like that?

Thank you to Makhala and Out-Of-reality for reviewing! This story is now ahead of most of mine in reviews!

See, was that so bad? You review, I update...the world is a happier place! (I have issues with no reviews...grrg!)

Buffy stepped onto the beach a half hour later in her black string bikini, with a red sarong tied around her waist. The sun blazed down, and she lifted her face to its heat. In Rome, at the apartment, with nothing ahead of her but patrolling, this had sounded like a bad idea, sounded like goofing off, but now, with the sun on her face and a gentle breeze teasing her hair, she had to admit it was just what she needed. She noticed Dawn and her friends lounging about, faking disinterest, while a volleyball game went on nearby. She smiled as she watched the muscular bodies of the six guys playing. This was definitely a good idea.

After not finding her at her apartment, he had searched the globe franticly for her. When he had found out she would be here, he begged help to fit in. He wanted to blend, to be able to watch her, without sticking out. He had no clue how to act like a bunch of college and high school kids. If he didn't fit back into her life, then he wouldn't try. But first he had to know.

A group of people came up to him as he watched her. When he glanced at them, most were followers and tag-alongs. He went back to watching her.

"Hi, I'm Jessi, from KYY," black woman smiled flirtatiously.

"Uh, hi," he didn't take his eyes off her stunning blonde glow.

She seemed slightly put out, and she moved closer to him, almost so close that he could feel the heat form her body on his skin. If he wanted to, he could see down into the bosom of her gauzy dress, made of many layers of sheer fabric, "I've been watching you for some time. KYY is doing a Spring Break special of Blind Date. How would you like to participate?" She smiled up at him, pulling her shoulders back just a bit, touching his chest with her breasts. To someone else, the contact might have drove the man into agreeing, but it had no effect on him. The only person he wanted to touch was his blonde goddess.

"Uh..."

"Great," she took his indecision for speechlessness, "Larry will take your info, and we'll give you a call." She smiled and started off across the sand.

He grabbed her arm, "On one condition. You set me up with her. The blonde."

"We'll see what we can do." Jessi walked away, leaving him with a guy he assumed was Larry.

"Name?"

When the black woman approached her, Buffy was shocked. "I'm Jessi from KYY, and we'd like you to be apart of our Spring Break Blind Date special."

"She'll do it!" Dawn bounced.

"I-what?"

"This is exactly what you need to get back into dating."

"I-I date!"

"When?"

"Occasionally." Dawn stared at her. "Oh, fine! But you are so dead."

"Great. Larry," a frumpy looking man approached, "will take your info, and we'll be in touch."

"Wicked!" Rox exclaimed as the four girls sat back down, her red locks flying as she flopped down.

"Totally sweet," Cookie purred.

"You're sister's so cool, Dawn," Angie told her.

"Name?" the man asked.


	3. Part Three

Spring Break

Part Three

Disclaimer: See First Chapter

Posted: September 28, 2004

Reader Reviews:

First off, thanks to all my reviewers! I love you guys!

Freezyboncoolipants- Sorry, but the chapters aren't going to be that long. I wrote this while I didn't have internet, and it's just a shortish story. There are a total of six chapters, all about the same length. The longest chapter is about four pages when double spaced.

Queen Boadicea: Lol... Can't promise anything...

Out-Of-Reality- There shall be mention of slayage, like in this chapter, but this is supposed to be her vacation. Thanks for the comment about the guy, have you guessed who it is yet? If you haven't, you'll figure it out soon enough...

: ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : )

Buffy patrolled that night, but something was bugging her, and she returned at eleven.

"Hey, Buffy, that lady called. You're first date's tomorrow at six," Dawn told her, from where she was painting her nails.

"Wow, that was quick," she said absently, rubbing the right side of her neck.

"You ok? Do I need to break out the ancient texts?"

"No, no, I'm fine." Dawn stared at her, "It's nothing, I'm just getting used to the climate and time zone."

"Ok...we're getting up early to go to a diner Angie knows about, then we're hitting the beach for some early rays. You're welcome to come with."

"Nah, I think I'll go for a long run, then maybe join you on the beach. A swim sounds nice too."

"If you need help getting ready for your date-"

Buffy threw a pillow at her, "It hasn't been _that_ long."

"Well, Rox and Cookie know how to dress, if you need help."

"Thanks, but no thanks," she smiled at her sister, changing for bed, "If you're getting up early, you'd better get some sleep."

"Yes, mom," Dawn blew on her nails once more, as Buffy climbed into bed, before following suit.

"Buffy," she asked while turning off the light, "Do you know that feeling, like someone's watching you?"

"Yeah," she rubbed her neck, "What about it?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Goodnight, Dawn."

"Night."

: ) : ) : ) : )

She stood looking at the clothes spread over her bed. She used to be so good at this, anyway. Maybe it had been too long since she had been on a date. This whole blind date thing wasn't her idea of a good date, but she still wanted to look good, just to prove to herself that she could. Not knowing where she would be going was a huge clothes factor.

Finally she decided on her tight kapris and a tube top. With the wonders of a pushup, strapless bra, and carefully applied makeup, she was ready. She stuck two tiny stakes in the bottom of her purse, where some girls might keep tampons or pads, and then her wallet on top.

When she emerged from the bathroom, Dawn and her friends were waiting for her.

Rox looked her over with a keen eye, "She is definitely your sister, Dawn," she sat back with a sigh, "No date sense," she shook her head.

"I just don't see the need to go all out for a guy I don't even know," Buffy defended herself.

"But you're not going to get anyone else's attention, either," Cookie told her.

"Who said I was looking?"

"Is your sister a prude?" Rox asked Dawn.

She laughed hysterically, "Buffy, a prude?! God no!" she quickly calmed herself under Buffy's stern gaze.

The doorbell rang.

"We'll get it!" the shocking red head and the champagne blonde rushed to the door. Buffy sighed.

"Hello?" Rox pulled oven the door.

"How may we help you?" Cookie asked, twirling a lock of her hair.

"Uh, is Buffy here?" the dirty blonde boy asked.

Buffy pasted on a smile, "Hi, I'm Buffy," she pushed past the two girls, "Don't wait up," she threw back over her shoulder, pulling the door closed. "Sorry about that."

"It's ok. Oh, I'm Ian."

"Buffy, but then you already knew that."

"Yeah," he laughed," So, ah, I borrowed my grandfather's boat. You ever been sailing?"

"No."

He smiled as he led the way to his car.

: ) : ) : ) : )

They sat and watched the show the next afternoon.

"The date was awesome!" Ian said on screen.

"It was fun," Buffy watched herself admit.

"So, do you think you'll go out again?" Jessi asked, leaning over from her seat opposite them.

"I'd love to," Ian said, looking at her.

Buffy closed her eyes, she knew what was coming, "I don't think so, Ian. Don't get me wrong, you're a great guy, but...you're a little too young. I'm sorry." Ian looked crushed, and the audience booed her.

"He's too young? How old is he?" Angie asked.

"19."

"That's not too young! He's legal!" Rox exclaimed.

"Buffy likes older men," Dawn hurried to say.

"I told you, Dawn, I'm a party pooper." The phone rang, "I'll get it."

"I'll be right back," Dawn headed towards the bathroom.

The next couple came on. The female was tall, dark, and bosomy. The man had broad shoulders, thick hair. He was tall, dark, and totally sexy. The three girls on the couch sat up a little straighter to watch, missing his name.

"Hello?" Buffy answered the phone in the other room.

"Buffy? It's Jessi. We'd like to line up another date for you, tomorrow night at 9."

"Uh-"

"Come on, second chance. You're first date wasn't what it could be, let us hook you up again."

"Ok," she sighed. The date hadn't been that bad, the person had been all wrong.

"Great, tomorrow night at 9. Bye!"

She and Dawn came back at about the same time, sitting on one end of the packed couch.

"You two missed the hottest man alive! Tall, dark, and oh so handsome!" Cookie told them, practically drooling.

"If he looked at me, I'd faint," Angie gushed.

"I wouldn't mind getting my hands on him. And he was older," Rox nudged Cookie, and they broke into a fit of giggles.

"I'm going for a swim," Buffy announced.

"Buffy, are you ok?" Dawn followed her into their room.

"I'm fine, Dawn," she stripped, pulling on her suit.

"I know the description sounded kinda like Angel," she said warily, waiting for a blow up, "But it was really vague, and he's in LA. It couldn't be him."

"I'm going for a swim," She grabbed her towel from her bed. "I'll be back later." She left through the slider.

Dawn sighed, something was bothering her sister, and once more, she had slammed the proverbial door in her face.


	4. Part Four

Spring Break

Part Four

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

Posted: October 10, 2004

Reader Responses:

Queen Boadicea: yeah, but did you ever not date for a couple years in a row, because you were secretly pinning away for one guy? Whether Buffy wants it or not, she needs these dates.

Out-Of-Reality: sorry for the wait. I hope you've got the right guy, I'd hate to disappoint you!

:P :P :P :P :P

For her second date, Buffy was feeling kind of wild. She chose a shiny red backless shirt, with only a single strap running along her shoulder blades and a halter-top keeping the slinky shirt on. A black mini skirt completed the outfit. She borrowed Dawn's high-heeled boots, and put in a pair of dangly earrings. She fluffed up her hair, and stepped into the living room for inspection.

Rox whistled, "That's more like it!"

"One hot momma!" Cookie agreed.

"Lookin' kinda Faith-y, B," Dawn said cheekily.

Buffy stuck her tongue out at her, "Don't make me kill you, D." she looked at the clock, almost excited to be going out, "Two minutes."

Fifteen minutes later, he showed up. Buffy took one look at him, and she thought Parker.

"Where to?" she asked nicely, once they were in his car.

"I know this neat little club. Wanna check it out?"

"Loud music, provocative dancing, dark places, why not?" Perfect vampire feeding ground, she thought.

He grinned as he gunned the engine.

:P :P :P :P :P

"So, do you think you'll go out again?" Jessi asked.

"Definitely not," the blonde on the screen said, "I've dated a lot of things, but I don't date snakes. He spent the whole night checking out other girls, and the fake ID was really a turn off."

He growled. He'd been on two dates so far for the damned show, and though the girls were cute, shallow, but cute, he had yet to be set up with her. On the brighter side, she didn't seem to be having better luck.

The phone rang, and he grabbed it first ring, "Hello?"

"It's Larry from KYY-"

"I only agreed to do this thing to be set up with Miss Summers," he growled, "It hasn't happened yet."

"T-Third time's the c-charm!"

"It better be," he growled.

:P :P :P :P :P

"Oh, no. I've suffered through two dates from hell already. There's no way I'm doing a third," she said into the phone.

"Please, Buffy? We don't generally have a person on the show more than twice, but we're down a girl, and the camera just loves you."

"No," her resolve was flagging.

"What if it was in the afternoon? A lunch date? An hour tops, unless you want more. Please?"

She closed her eyes, "Fine," she sighed.

"Thank you. Twelve noon, tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah."


	5. Part Five

Spring Break

Part Five

Disclaimer: See first Chapter.

Posted: October 27, 2004

Author's notes: Sorry for the long wait!

Out-of-Reality- Sorry about the long wait, I meant to get these up all within a few days of each other, but life likes to screw with plans like that, doesn't it? And do you really think I'd tell you, and ruin the whole thing?

Freezyboncoolipants- I don't think you've reviewed this chapter before...huh...And I'm sorry about the long wait!

Queen Boadicea- what did I say to get that kind of response? I hope I haven't seriously ticked you off...Oh, that...But hey, don't worry about it, in general, and I'm not trying to piss off any male readers, but males tend to be idiots. And yeah, Buffy doesn't seem to be too choosy...she should have kept herself all for Angel, no matter how long she had to wait...

A/N: look, they've got mustaches!

For her third date she dressed in a simple cotton sundress. It was light blue, and she put on blue eye shadow to match.

When 12 o'clock rolled around, a knock came on the door, but no one was there. A white rose and a sheet of paper sat on the mat.

_Dear Buffy,_

_I wanted to surprise you. Here are the directions to our date._

_L._

She read the directions and set off. She reached the pier, and then headed towards the waves as the note instructed. Once her feet were wet and she had slipped off her sandals, she walked thirty steps back towards the beach house. Then she turned towards the shore, and looked.

She looked towards her left, compensating, but all she saw was families and couples. When she looked straight ahead, however, she saw a blanket with only one person sitting here. He had broad shoulders, a bit of a tan, dark brown hair, and soulful, deep eyes.

"Angel," she breathed, stepping towards him. She didn't even feel the searing sand beneath her feet.

"Angel," she said, staring down at him.

"Buffy," he smiled up at her and her heart melted a bit.

"What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you," he looked down at his lap a moment, seemingly unsure, "Hi, my name's Liam O'Connor, and you must be Buffy Summers," he held up another white rose. She took it silently, unsure of what was going on. "Sit down, stay awhile."

"H-How?" she tucked her legs beneath her.

"Shanshu prophecy. I thought I had signed it away, but I guess a nickname, no matter who calls you by it, or how long, doesn't count as a legal, binding signature."

"I don't understand."

"The prophecy talks of a vampire with a soul, fighting the good fight, stopping the apocalypse, and being forgiven for his crimes. I was given mortality, though I lost my strength.

"I wanted to ask you out, but I had to know you weren't totally happy. I couldn't ruin that for you."

"You set this whole thing up, me being part of the show!"

He nodded.

She sighed, "Let's just get this over with. What do you have planned?"

He pulled a picnic basket from behind him, and she just stared at him, amazed.

"Why are you doing this?" she whispered, her eyes tearing up.

"Because I love you. I left for so many reasons, and all this time, it's killed me inside. I wanted them to hook us up sooner, so we could have more time together.

"But this isn't a blind date."

"You've never known Liam. Buffy, please, I know I hurt you, but if you still love me, or think you can once again, give me a chance."

She was flustered by what she saw in his eyes, so she changed the subject, "What'd you bring?" she asked, sliding the wicker basket to her. She rummaged through, finding sandwiches, apples, grapes, cookies, and bottles of water from a local Mom and Pop store.

"Buffy-"

"Let's just get this over with."

He was confused. Could she possibly not feel the same as he? She had been the only thing that kept him going through the darkest of times. It grieved him every second he had not been with her, been near her. If he hadn't already been dead, the separation would have killed him. When she had died, something in him had died, knowing he hadn't told her one last time how he felt.

They ate in silence, lost in their own thoughts. She was torn inside, confused and in turmoil. Was he being truthful? Did he really love her as much as she loved him? Could she trust him with her heart again? Or was she just a stop on his newly human tour?

She looked up at him, to see he had tomato seeds on his cheek, and she had to smile as she brushed the offending seeds away. She sat back as if she'd been shocked. His half smile told her she wasn't the only one to feel the current.

She looked away, and he sighed, inaudibly, looking down at his lap.

"Have you ever been roller blading?" she asked suddenly.

"No."

"Would you fancy trying?" she smiled at him, and he was perplexed at her change of mood.

Fifteen minutes later, she had rented two pairs of blades. She laced hers up quickly, and it was seconds before she found her balance. He sat and watched her, her light blue dress dancing about her perfectly toned, suntanned legs. She skated a six-foot strip from where he sat, her blonde hair blowing behind her.

She stopped in front of him, "Come on!" she pulled him onto the eight wheels, and his feet would have gone out from under him if the wall hadn't been there to stop them. She held him up by pure strength while he got his feet under him.

"Sorry," he mumbled, embarrassed.

"We'll go slow," she released one hand as he gripped the other, looking down to monitor his feet. She led him first one way a couple of feet, and then the other. They made a few circuits, her encouraging him the whole way.

"It's just like ice skating," she told him.

"Except it's been a very, very long time since I've skated. Not exactly a past time of the undead."

"But I thought..." her brow wrinkled, confused.

"I did that for you, to make you happy. And I had better balance then. How do humans manage?"

She laughed long and melodious, "I wouldn't know, I haven't been totally human in a long time."

"Don't say that."

"Why not, it's the truth. A chip that was supposed to react to human suffering allowed Spike to beat the crap out of me. And I've got demon essence. When I came back, I came back wrong," she had accepted the fact, though it still stung.

"You came back perfect," he stopped, pulling her to a stop as well. The effort cost him his balance. She tried to pull him back up, but he ended up toppling backwards. She screamed as she was pulled down onto him.

He was laughing hysterically as she landed. "Oof!" was his only utterance as he continued to laugh. She stared down at him. Her dress had gone up in the front, and there was little between her and him. "Ow," he moaned in between peals of laughter.

"Angel, you're causing a scene," she murmured as people stared. She didn't see what was so funny, but being on top of him like this was driving her crazy.

She climbed off him, pulling him into a sitting position. She slid the hem of her dress self-consciously.

"Oh, ow. That's gonna smart," he breathed.

"What's so funny?"

He looked at her, kneeling in between his legs, and he felt the sensation known as taking his breath away. "I-I'm not sure," he stared at her glowing face.

She smiled, turning away. His gaze was making her blush. She stood, bending down to help him up. She heard a whistle, and shook her ass, smiling down at him.

"I've got the better view," he whispered, staring into her eyes, "They just want what they can't have."

"Says who? Come on."

After an hour or so, they returned the skates and walked around. He had problems walking after the gliding motion, and she couldn't help but laugh at him.


	6. Part Six

Spring Break

Part Six

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

Posted: November 4, 2004

Author's notes: Last chapter, guys! Hope you like! I loved writing this, and I have to say, even if it sucks, it's pretty original, right?

Reader Responses:

Queen Boadicea: yeah, I totally agree.....Buffy has some men choosing issues...of course, as long as she chooses Angel in the end, I can refrain from getting overly violent at her. Thanks for your review, I loved writing Chapter five....I loved writing the whole story, but....

Out-Of-Reality: a little bit better than you expected? What do you mean by that? And that awesome ain't gonna make up for it, pal. What do you mean with was better than you expected? Are you saying I don't meet your expectations?

Oh well, it's not worth getting upset about.

Thanks, also, to Freezyboncoolipants, and mz.sarJe for reviewing! I love my faithful reviewers...I think each of you have reviewed almost every chapter! THANKS!

:P :P :P :P :P

After dinner, they went to a club. She bought two drinks, and they sat at a corner table. They had both had a few drinks at dinner, and she convinced him to play a game with her.

"Ha! Rock beats paper! You're turn," she grinned at him a couple hours later, sipping from her half empty drink.

"When I was young, my father never approved of me," he said slowly.

"Is that it? Come on!"

"I've done a lot of things I regret, Buffy, but disobeying him just because I could is one of the ones I hate most."

"We all do things we regret. Another round?"

He nodded.

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" they chanted. They both threw out paper, and she laughed, as they tried to see who could chug their drink first. "Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" He threw out scissors, and she threw out paper.

"Your turn," he said, leaning forward.

She looked at him, looked into his eyes, "I want to go home," she said simply.

He was shocked, "Oh, ok." He thought she was having as much fun as he was.

She smiled at his dismayed tone, "No, I want to go home with you," she clarified, her stomach aflutter. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. He was shocked at first, before reaching to wrap his arms around her. He kissed the way she remembered, but his lips were warm on hers, and rather than sending shivers down her spine, the warmth sent fire through her.

"Now?" he asked, once he pulled away for air.

"Mm-hm," she nodded. She grabbed her purse, and they headed out. Twenty minutes later, he tried to unlock his motel room as she ran her hands over his chest. "I love you," she murmured, barely taking her lips from his, "I never stopped."

"I'll always love you."

:P :P :P

Dawn was up early the next morning. She looked at her sister's bed, confused and scared. It wasn't like Buffy to not come home. She would have at least called. With the way the first two dates had gone, Buffy had expected to be home around 2, and even if she had gone to a bar, or gone for a swim and a patrol or something afterwards, she would've come home.

"Hey, you guys haven't seen my sister, have you?" she asked, in hopes that maybe she had stopped by while she had been out the night before.

"No," Angie said, slurping the last of the milk from her bowl.

"She didn't come home last night?" Cookie asked.

Dawn shook her head, sitting down with a sigh at the island.

"You're sister's got spunk," Rox said with a laugh, "Even I wouldn't sleep with a guy on the first date, unless he was really hot."

"But Buffy's not like that. She's had some really bad relationships in the past, and this really isn't like her. I'm worried, guys."

"She's a big girl, she can take care of herself."

"Guys, I'm serious. This isn't like her. She always calls when she's going to be late."

"Maybe she'll show up in a bit. With a good explanation," Angie tried to soothe her.

But she wasn't home when the show started, so the four girls piled onto the couch. Buffy was the last couple.

When the tape cut to them, Dawn spit out her drink in shock, as Cookie and Rox bounced in excitement.

"That's him! She's is soo lucky!" Cookie drawled.

"He is so hot! Dawn, you look like you've seen a ghost," Angie looked at her.

"That's Angel, her ex-boyfriend," Dawn murmured, staring at the screen.

"Oh, wow. She sure knows how to pick 'em."

"Shh!"

"So, what did you do on your date?" Jessi asked.

"Well, we had a picnic on the beach, then we went roller blading, and then we just talked," Buffy smiled, not looking at him.

"You're sister looks so happy," Angie murmured.

"Do you think you'll see each other again?"

He looked at her, and she smiled, squeezing his hand, "Of course," he said, pulling her a bit closer to him.

"Kiss her! Kiss her!" the audience started chanting. Buffy laughed, pulling him to her and placing her lips on his as the audience cheered.

Just then the door opened, and Buffy walked in nonchalantly, "Hey guys."

"I was worried sick!" Dawn cried.

"I'm a big girl."

"That's what I told her," Rox said, "So, where is he?"

"Who?" Buffy asked innocently.

"Angel, duh!" Dawn cried.

"He goes by Liam now. It was his hu-real name. Angel's his...gang name, but he's no longer in that gang. I'll fill you in later, Dawn."

"So, do we get to meet him?" Cookie asked, chewing on her bottom lip.

"Eventually..." the doorbell rang. She opened the door to find a white rose and a note. She read it quickly, before scanning the area for him. He hid, conspicuously, behind a palm tree. She walked deliberately to him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Always," she said, kissing him.

Cookie picked up the dropped note; _you still my girl?_


End file.
